halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerPete
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Scarab.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 07:41, 1. Mai 2009 * Archiv 2010-2.Quartal * Archiv 2011-2.Quartal Hallo aus Spanien Hey Pete, ein fröhliches Hallo aus Spanien. Wollte dir eigentlich nur zwei Sachen sagen 1.Kyrptum habe ich jetzt durch, also wenn ich zurück komme kann ich mich auf einige Artikel stürzen. 2.Tritt Silvana mal in den Hintern damit sie den Artikel zu Rtas 'Vadum verbessert :p mfg Kelmo 13:59, 2. Mai. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Sorry, hatte nicht vor, einen unnützen Artikel in das Wiki zu stellen. Mir ist der Artikel über die Shade-Geschütze bloß bisher nicht über den Weg gelaufen, daher bin ich der Idee verfallen, einen zu verfassen. Ich habe in diesem Sinne mit dem Löschen des Artikels keinerlei Probleme. BTW: Ich bin über eure Fanfictionaktion gestolpert, einige Beiträge waren wirklich awesome! Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich mich daran beteilige? Ich hätte möglicherweise Interesse, auch wenn ich vermutlich selten mitschreiben werden kann. :Gerade das Shade ist ein Artikel welcher ständig fragen aufwirft. In Halo 1 und Halo 2 wird er als Shade bezeichnet. Ab Halo 3 heißt er auch Shade, jedoch hat er dort eine genauer Bezeichnung. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was nun richtig und falsch ist. Fakt ist jedoch, dass die Halo 3 Shades in Halo: Reach und damit mit den anderen Shades gleichzeitig existiert hat. Es wirft nur die Frage auf wann welche eingesetzt werden. Ahja das Shade findest du hier. Wenn jemand was falsch macht, wird hier einen nicht gleich der Kopf abgerissen das verbieten schließlich schon unsere Richtlinien^^. :Bei der Fanfiktionaktion kann jeder teilnehmen. Jedoch kümmert sich der Administrator Kelmo darum und der ist leider diese Woche nicht anwesend. Wenn er wieder da ist, werde ich es ihn sagen (oder er zufällig in einem Internetkaffee das ließt). Andere User so wie ich gesehen haben wollen auch wieder schreiben. Wir machen dann eine Verlinken von der Hauptseite aus und auch, was man dann machen muss. ;)--Der Pete Besprechung 19:31, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vorschlag Hey Pete, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Fahrzeuge nicht nach Funktion unterschieden werden. Ich meine jetzt damit nicht die "großen", wie die Schiffe der Allianz/ UNSC, sondern die "kleinen" wie den Banshee oder die Hornet. Man könnte die nach Funktionen wie Jäger oder Transporter kategorisieren, ähnlich dem Prinzip, wie es bei der USAF zur Typenbezeichnung verwendet wird, mit dem Zusatz Allianz- oder UNSC- :Stimmt das währe eine Möglichkeit.--Der Pete Besprechung 22:44, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die Vorläufer Hey Pete, ich hab Kryptum durch und wollt dich jetzt fragen ob ich den Vorläufer Artikel machen soll, Dort steht ja dass er schon mal von dir gelöscht worden ist. Und nicht dass ich jetzt was urhebere´chtlich geschützets schreibe frag ich dich ob ich ihn nochmal neu barbeiten soll Lg fabian Fabian Wimmer 18:30, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Der Artikel wurde jedes mal gelöscht weil er nur aus Einzeilern bestand. Solange wie du die Quellen angibst, gibt es denke ich keine Urheberrechtliche bedenken.--Der Pete Besprechung 19:21, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) data_archive Hi Pete :) ich hab die Tweets rund um die data_archive Einträge verfolgt und hab an einigen Stellen gelesen, dass das nicht offiziell ist, sondern nur Fake :/ Hast du darüber irgendwie mehr Info's? Falls das nämlich kein Fake ist wäre das ja mal ein sehr deutliches Indiz auf Halo 4... Danke schonmal :D EhmPehOh 18:42, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) (Nachtrag: obwohl Bungie nichts mehr mit weiteren Halo Produktionen zu tun hat, haben sie es dementiert. Zitat: "Nope. Not official.") EhmPehOh 18:57, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Sagen wir es mal so: Einige Trolle denken, dass es ein Fake ist. Andere sagen nicht. Von Bungies seite her kann man nichts mehr erwarten, obwohl der Tweet von ihnen ist. Für eine Virale Kampangne ist eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt so kurz vor der E3 wo höchstwarscheinlich 343 Industries etwas veröffentlichen wird. (Nach eigenen Angaben) Ich habe ersteinmal ein "Quelle benötigt" rangesetzt. Wenn es ein Fake ist wird der Artikel einfach gelöscht.--Der Pete Besprechung 19:21, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wichtig Jemand hat Halopedia Sabotiert die Seiten des Nobleteams sind naja halt Sabotiert. könntest du bitte die Seiten auf ihren alten Standart zurückbringen da ich ned weiß wie es geht danke :Danke für den schnellen Hinweis. Der Benutzer ist gesperrt und seine kindlichen Bearbeitungen rückgängig gemacht.--Der Pete Besprechung 19:37, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Doppelter Artikel Hi Pete :) ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Undzwar habe ich einen Artikel zum Sol-System geschrieben, aber nicht bemerkt, dass es bereits einen dazu gibt (Solar System). Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meinen lösche... kannst du helfen? Danke :D EhmPehOh 12:56, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ich persönlich finde deinen Artikel besser, schließlich ist er informativer und genau das soll ja der Zweck dieses Wikis sein, Informationen wiederzugeben. Ich bin dafür das wir deinen Artikel übernehmen. mfg Kelmo 13:11, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ich werde beide Artikel zusammenlegen.--Der Pete Besprechung 13:16, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Urheberrechtlich Verstoß ich gegen ein Urheberecht wenn ich ein Youtube video was nicht von mir ist mit halopedia verlinke? (es ist von einem privaten nutzer) LG Fabian Wimmer 17:53, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Theoretisch nicht. Es wird eine direkte Verbindung zum YouTubeVideo angegeben.--Der Pete Besprechung 21:47, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön LG Fabian Wimmer 12:19, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Und ist es eine Verletzung wenn ich ein bild downloade und dann einfüpge?? LG Fabian Wimmer 15:36, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Das kann möglich sein. Dazu haben wir bestimmte Vorlagen für Lizenzen.--Der Pete Besprechung 21:11, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Du solltest am besten die Quelle angeben wenn du ein Bild aus dem internet downloadest. StrohMasterchief :Dankeschön. Das Bild ist das erste von Halo 4 wo der Masterchief vor einem Vorlöäufer (höchstwarscheinblich der Zeitlose ) steht. Also wenn ich es hochstellen soll da´nn schreibt einfach ja, da ich nicht gegen die Rechte verstoßen will werd ich dann die Quelle angeben. LG Fabian Wimmer 16:36, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ich weiß welches Bild du meinst. Es ist inzwischen schon 4 Jahre alt und ist definitiv ein Fake.--Der Pete Besprechung 19:05, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Oh scheiße aber so wird auch der Zeitlose beschrieben?? :LG Fabian Wimmer 17:39, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist wie bei Nostradamus. DIe Erklärung ist schwammig und so, dass man viel hinein interprätieren kann. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 22:01, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ok aber trotzdem Danke. LG Fabian Wimmer 18:42, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Weil ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin Artikel zu bearbeiten. Es öffnet kein fenster. gar nichts geht. Und ich habe auch keine Zeit mehr. Luc Miez. 18:43, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Namen ändern So nochmals ich. Uns zwar wollte ich fragen ob man seinen Namen irgendwie ändern kann? Der hattte mich von anfang an aufgeregt, weil ich den nicht gemacht habe. Wenn nicht ist auch nicht schlimm aber wäre cool. Luc Miez. 13:29, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Sowas musst du unter Spezial:Kontakt nachfragen. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 13:59, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Grade Online? Hey Pete, bist du grade Online dann geh mal MSN. Oder besser ich frag dich hier, lust auf Live? mfg Kelmo 14:30, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bot Hey Pete, wollte dich nur informieren, dass der Bot nun einsatzbereit wäre. Falls du schon einige spezielle Aufgaben hast, welche erledigt werden sollten, notiere sie einfach auf dessen Diskussionsseite. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 16:05, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Grammatik Sage mal, Pete, ist es ehrenvoll, alle Grammatikfehler auf dieser Seite ausrotten zu wollen? Weißt du, ich liebe Halo und ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute dieses Wiki mit dem übrigen Internet gleich halten, nämlich, dass es so gut wie keine gute Grammatik hier gäbe. Ich möchte, dass es seriös wirkt.N.E.D.A. 14:13, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC)N.E.D.A. :Es ist auf jeden Fall einen Herausforderung. Vor lauter Arbeit verlieren hier viele die Übersicht für Rechtschreibung und Grammatik. Der Hintergedanke, dass es seriös wirken soll ist dabei jedoch schwer zu erreichen. Aber dafür sind Leute wie ihr da, um uns zu helfen. Ahja Dank noch an SatansLilHelper666.--Der Pete Besprechung 16:28, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Erfinder Bist du eigentlich der erfinder dieses wikis? Mastermarco97 17:27, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Die richtige Bezeichnung heißt eigentlich Gründer. Nein bin ich nicht. Das Wiki wurde vom Gründer der englischen Halopedia gegründet. Dieser hat schnell einen deutschen Admin ernannt und hat sich dann nie wieder sehen lassen.--Der Pete Besprechung 17:48, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wo ist Jun? Ich hab mal eine Frage, wo ist Jun eigentlich geblieben, wenn du die Antwort zufälligerweise weißt kannst du sie in meinem Blog reinschreiben, (Jun verschollen) Elite ohne Rüstung Ich habe einen Eliten in so einer 3D Ansicht der keine Rüstung trägt aber ich kann dieses Bild nicht einfügen und noch nicht mal die Seite bearbeiten. Kannst du mir ürgendwie Helfen -Chief-tain 15:54, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ah, gut zu wissen, ein paar bearbeitungen habe ich schon also muss ich nur noch ein bisschien warten, und können wir bzw. du das mit dem Schutz vor dem Vandalismus nicht auf jeder Seite so machen ? -Chief-tain 19:12, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :O.K, dann ist ja alles soweit gut :D -Chief-tain 08:46, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Die rechte die Seite zu bearbeiten bekommst du selbst nach einer Weile. Dazu musst du jedoch schon einige Bearbeitungen gemacht haben und auch schon einige Zeit hier sein. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme ist wichtig um bestimmte Seiten vor Vandalismus zu schützen.--Der Pete Besprechung 16:43, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: :::Theoretisch schon. Aber dann würde das Wiki nicht für jeden bearbeitbar sein und müsste Leute dazu zwingen sich anzumelden.--Der Pete Besprechung 22:31, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich bins nochmal also bei jedem Benutzer steht bei der Diskussionsseite: "Hi, Halopedai freut sich das du zu uns gestoßen bist,...", und bei mir nicht, hat es damit zu tun das ich noch nicht solange hier bin oder weil sie eine betimmte Seite bearbeitet haben? -Chief-tain 09:04, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist eine automatische Ansage. Die Wurde jedoch vor einigen Monaten von ColdStation noch einmal vollkommen überarbeitet. Du hast dafür bei dir den Abschnitt "Willkommen in der Halopedia, der deutschsprachigen Enzyklopädie rund um Halo!".--Der Pete Besprechung 09:10, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ok, jetzt weiß ich bescheid, danke Pete :) -Chief-tain 10:06, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) HI Bei einigen privat Profilen ,wie auch bei dir, sind unten solch "Butten" worin steht z.B. nennen sie es Halo....dieser spieler spielt Halo:Kampf um die zukunft wie kannich das bei mir einrichten mfg Masterofspartan 16:21, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Masterofspartan :Das sind spezielle Vorlagen. Die Liste findest du hier.--Der Pete Besprechung 16:25, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Tut mir echt leid wenn ich Probleme gemacht habe :( Frage in Fremdauftrag Ich habe letztens mit KugelKaiKiller gesprochen; er würde gern mehr schreiben, findet aber wenig, wozu er noch etwas schreiben kann. Er spielt aber sehr häufig Halo 1 und 2 am PC, deshalb kamen wir auf die Idee, dass er vielleicht Lösungswege für die beiden Spiele unter der Kategorie "the real life" verfassen kann, um auch etwas beitragen zu können. Was hältst du von der Idee? Kannst ja auch auf seiner Diskussionsseite antworten, ansonsten kann ich es ihm auch sagen, weil er grad im Urlaub ist. er hat mich eben nur gebeten, mal nachzuhaken. Jashinprayer 19:48, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Jashinprayer :So etwas haben wir schon. Schau dir einfach einmal die Level zu Halo 1 an.--Der Pete Besprechung 22:12, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung Hallo DerPete, vielen Dank für deine Stimme bei der Adminwahl. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:53, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Benutzer Infobox Hey Pete ich wollte mal wissen wie/wo du die Benutzer Infobox her hast, in den vorlagen finde ich die nämlich nirgendwo J.H.E. 11:50, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Schau einmal hier nach.--Der Pete Besprechung 12:12, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Erneute Sabotage? Hey Pete, irgendein (natürlich nicht angemeldeter) Witzbold hat auf der Seite über Katherine B-320 Miist hinzugefügt. Diieser Fehler ist mittlerweile behoben, aber ich konnte noch nicht nachsehen, ob andere Seiten auch betroffen sind. Da mir die Sache von weiter oben auf dieser Seite bekannt vorkommt, schlage ich vor, die Seiten über das Nobleteam zu untersuchen und nach etwaigen "Bemerkungen" abzusuchen. Jashinprayer 00:21, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Das war nur eine Einmaligkeit. Solche spammer machen das ab und zu. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png --Der Pete Besprechung 11:35, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Hey Pete kann man diesen nicht Angemeldete Benutzer sperren damit er nicht wieder eine erneute Sabotage macht? -Greenhorn 20:04, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 19:55, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Natürlich aber die Chance ist gleich null, dass der Benutzer nochmal auftauchen wird.--Der Pete Besprechung 00:41, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Echt nett ^^ Hey Pete danke das du mir Helfen willst und könnte schon große Hilfe gebrauchen :D danke -Greenhorn 12:18, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Hintergrund Hey Pete, ich wollte nur kurz fragen, ob die Anpassungen des neuen Editors so in Ordnung sind. Dachte mir, dunklere Farben passen besser zu uns. Um das neue "Admin Dashboard" (bzw. Wiki-Verwaltung) werde ich mich noch kümmern – komme nur bei diesen ganzen Wikia-Änderungen nicht mehr hinterher :/ Dann hätte ich noch einen Vorschlag: Du hattest ja vor ein paar Tagen die Reach-Artworks hochgeladen. Ich habe daraufhin mal ein bisschen herum experimentiert und geschaut, welches sich am besten als neuer Hintergrund eignen würde. Datei:4 campaign act3.jpg harmoniert perfekt mit dem aktuellen Design. Du kannst ihn ja mal ausprobieren (siehe hier am Ende). Er bringt mehr Helligkeit, lenkt jedoch gleichzeitig nicht zu sehr vom Inhalt ab. Wir können natürlich auch alles beim Alten belassen ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 14:07, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Es sieht mit den Design auf jeden Fall besser aus als bei Halo Nation. Aber ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Evtl. sollten wir mal eine Umfrage starten oder die anderen Admins fragen. Ja Wikia hat sich in letzter Zeit ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt. Aber ich sage immer: Nur so lange arbeiten, wie es Spaß macht http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif . Ich überlege selbst, ob ich noch ein paar spezielle Regeln für den Chat verfasse, weil es dort ein wenig Zank gab.--Der Pete Besprechung 15:13, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja klar, unter uns sollte auf jeden Fall erst einmal "abgestimmt" werden. Falls alle o.k. sagen, können wir es ja umsetzten. Falls es den Benutzern nicht gefällt, könnten wir immer noch zum bisherigen Hintergrund zurückkehren oder sie sich einen eigenen einstellen. Das ist ja jedem selbst überlassen… Wie es gab Ärger im Chat?! Mhm, ich sollte wohl öfters dort vorbeischauen http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png Wegen den Veränderungen von Wikia? --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 21:54, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Video Hey Pete wollte dich fragen ob du nicht schon das zweite Video von dem Halo Festival bei der Hauptseite reinmachen kannst, oder wird erst jeden Monat ein neues Video reingemacht? meine das hier http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJfWdvFFWYk&feature=related -Greenhorn 20:23, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry aber das Video ist um einiges älter als der Concept-Arts Trailer den wir zurzeit auf der Hauptseite haben.--Der Pete Besprechung 12:51, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Oh, schuldigung wusste nicht, weil ich das zum ersten mal gesehen habe. ^^ -Greenhorn 19:57, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wettschreiben! Hey Pete es soll jetzt nicht so klingen als ob ich keine Lust hätte oder so aber ich schaffe das nicht mit dem Wettschreiben. Als erstes hatte ich viel zu viel für die Schule zu tuhen womit ich erst Dienstag fertig geworden bin und hatte das überhaupt nicht eingeplannt, zudem kam jetzt kürzlich noch was wegen Familiengründen dazu, hoffe hast verständniss dafür. Gruß-Greenhorn 18:03, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Um ehrlich zu sein überlege ich das Wettscheiben um noch eine Woche zu verlängern. Aber das müsste ich noch mit Kelmo absprechen, da dieser den Wettbewerb leitet.--Der Pete Besprechung 18:13, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das wäre cool wen es so wäre. -Greenhorn 13:22, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Nein wäre es nicht! Jeder wusste was da kommt und wie lange er Zeit hat. Das ist unfair den anderen gegenüber. Ich verstehe ja Chief-Tain's Seite aber das wäre nicht gut die Regeln anzupassen weil einige damit Probleme haben. EhmPehOh 18:40, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann ich verstehen aber Pete sagte, das ich nicht der einzigste wäre der mehr Zeit benötigt, und er sagte das er erst mit Kelmo darüber reden müsste. -Greenhorn 13:22, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe da kein großes Problem. Wenn die FF gut ist, dann gibt es nichts mehr für nächste Woche zu machen. Und wenn nicht dann hat man noch eine Woche Zeit sie zu verbessern.--Der Pete Besprechung 19:12, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ist ok. -Greenhorn 19:33, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Warum tust du das? Ich hätte mal ne Frage WARUM zum geier du all meine änderungen rückgängig machst, bei Installation 03 kann ich ja vllt. noch nachvollziehen, aber beim Spark? Ich habe sogar ein BILD eingefügt. Da will man mal was gutes tun und dann wirds nich geschätzt hier..... gibts doch zu du willst den Ruhm einheimsen.... ( >:P ) J.H.E. 15:32, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ruhm?! Er hat die Info wohlmöglich entfernt weil sie nicht stimmt, da man in Anniversary von alten auf neue Designs umstehlen kann und auch umgekehrt ist deine Aussage falsch. Du müsstest dich wenn du diese Information schon in den Text einbringen willst präziser ausdrücken. Kelmo 16:17, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Was soll da nicht stimmen? Es ist nunmal so das in der Anniversary das Auge geändert wurde da die rechte fürs Marathon Logo bei Bungie liegen. Beispiel die PoA, dort ist das marathon-Logo auch nicht mehr länger das Logo, wer sich das Intro angesehen hat weis das. Btw. der Smiley sagt aus das ich das letzte nicht ganzernst gemeint habe. J.H.E. 16:29, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Da Anniversary aber sowohl mit den Designs vom alten Halo: CE läuft und gleichzeitig auch neue Designs besitzt ist dies dann wenn nur eine Halbwahrheit. Kelmo 16:41, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wie gesagt, ich habe geschrieben "In Halo: Combat Evolved - Anniversary, gleicht das Auge nciht mehr dem Marathon-Symbol da die rechte hierfür bei Bungie liegen." - das im original wohl nachwievor das alte Auge da ist ist klar, immerhin ist das original von Bungie, aber eben nicht die Neuauflage(Also die neue Engine). J.H.E. 16:46, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Da muss ich jetzt aber fragen ob es sich lohnt diese Information anzugeben, da man dann auch auflisten müsste wo überall sonst noch Logos und andere Sachen sind die entfernt wurden da Bungie auf sie die Rechte hat. Kelmo 17:01, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wie gesagt bei der Autumn ist es ebenfalls der Fall. Ansonsten gabs ja nirgendwo das Logo, bis auf den Kontrollraum von oben war das kann man wohl eher schlecht ändern. bzw. ich weis nicht ob sie es dort in irgendeiner art und weise geändert haben, davon gibts ja noch kein Bild wie er in der Anni von oben ausschaut. J.H.E. 17:09, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Eigentlich war das zurücksetzen nur auf das hinzufügte Bild bezogen weil es einfach deplaziert war. Ich habe ganz vergessen das aber alle (!) Bearbeitungen die der User vorgenommen hat, zurückgenommen wurden. Die Info über Spark kann deswegen eigentlich stehen lassen. Beim Artikel bei Installation 03 klang es ein wenig so wie bei dem Artikel der mal über die "Dritte Schlacht um Arcadia" geschrieben hatte. Ich wusste nicht ob es stimmt oder nicht, auch wenn Glasslands als Quelle dazu stand. Und wenn ich Ruhm will würde ich unter EhmPehOhs Artikeln meinen Namen drunter setzen. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 17:59, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann machs halt wieder Rückgängig^^, das Bild kann von mir aus auch weg, dachte nur es wäre gut damit man sieht, besser plaziert bekommen hae ichs aber eben nicht.... J.H.E. 18:43, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Hab ich hier was von EhmPehOh gelesen?? xD :::EhmPehOh 13:52, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) {C}müsste dich was fragen,kom bitte kurz in den chatt. automatisches Hinzufügen von Kategorien? A hoi hoi, Pete. Du als Admin kannst mir doch bestimmt verraten, warum ich bei ganz normalen Bearbeitungen die Kategorie Navigations-Vorlagen unbeabsichtigt hinzufüge? SatansLilHelper666 16:31, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Das liegt nicht an dir, sondern an den Vorlagen die enthalten sind. Durch das Bearbeiten wird die Vorlage Blutsväter Maschinen noch einmal auf der Seite übernommen und daraus auch die Kategorie "Navigations-Vorlage". Ich werde das schnell fixen. Dann sollte es nicht mehr passieren. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 16:41, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Jojo, Meister. Du wuppst das schon. :SatansLilHelper666 19:14, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Daran war ich wohl zum Teil schuld. Ich habe mit dem Superintendanten einige automatische Umbenennungen von Kategorien durchgeführt. Scheinbar hatte der Bot Probleme mit den /-Tags gehabt. Ich habe noch einige Vorlagen aufgespürt und geändert. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 16:05, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Des Käufers Reuhe... http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png --Der Pete Besprechung 09:33, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage Hey Pete, ich wollte dich fragen ob du noch oder ein anderer Admin so eine Vorlage für Halo Anniversary macht. Bis jetzt habt ihr ja für alle gemacht, aber jetzt würde noch Halo Anniversary fehlen, oder gehört es zu Halo Combad, weil es ist ja nur ein Grafik update. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/5/52/Confused.gif --Greenhorn 21:18, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Meinst du zufällig die Level? Die gehören mit zu CE.--Der Pete Besprechung 21:22, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Achso, naja ich meine nur weils ja auch ein "neues" Spiel ist. --Greenhorn 15:25, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Die wenigen Unterschiede dort kann man ruig mit in den alten Artikel schreiben. Es sind ja nur Terminals und Schädel so gesehen. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 16:02, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Achso, dann ist ja gut. Da du ja die Schädel und Terminals erwähnt hast, ich habe sie immer noch nicht alle gefunfen. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/f/fb/Smile.gif --Greenhorn 12:33, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Problem mit "Unterseiten" Hey Pete, ich muss leider nochmals das bereits angesprochene Problem aufgreifen. Wie in der alten Diskussion genannt, ruft das jetzige System, Missionen und Erfolge als Unterseiten zu erstellen, einige Probleme auf. Ich denke immer noch, dass wir – so wie jedes andere Wiki – die Artikel eigenständig machen und Dopplungen durch Zusätze trennen. Beispiel: "Der Schlund" und "Der Schlund (Erfolg)". Denn die Suche scheint nun gar keine Unterseiten mehr zu beachten, wenn man nicht den exakten Titel eingibt. Sucht man nun z.B. nach dem Level "Der Schlund" kommen lediglich die Seiten "Sangheili"(?) und "Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft". Die Suche nach bspw. der Mission "Exodus" sowie nach Erfolgen bringen gar keine Ergebnisse. Der Suchende muss denken, wir hätten gar keine Seiten zu den Themen, anstatt über Umwege (Navboxen/Links in den Hauptartikeln, falls vorhanden) weiter zu suchen. Eigentlich sollte das so nicht akzeptabel sein. Außerdem würde uns das Verlinken auch wesentlich einfacher von der Hand gehen, da man nicht immer einen Wust von Wörtern schreiben muss (Alles nach Plan … sondern einfach nur Alles nach Plan …). Ich könnte die nötigen Veränderungen mit dem Bot übernehmen. Den genauen Weg überlege ich mir noch. ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 12:59, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Wenn die Suche Unterseiten von jetzt an ignoriert bleibt uns nichts mehr anderes übrig als die Seiten so umzubennen. Eigentlich rect schade, aber mit dem Superintendant geht das wohl recht schnell.--Der Pete Besprechung 13:46, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, ist echt blöd. An sich war das Ordnungssystem nicht schlecht. Vor allem die Änderungen der Links werden bei der Umstellung einiges an Arbeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich werde das ganze wahrscheinlich am Abend mal angehen. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 14:15, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hey Pete, ich bin's nochmals. Ich wollt nur fragen was mit der Hauptseite ist, sie wird gar nicht mehr geändert, was den Halopedien und Artikel des Monats betrift. Ich will jetzt keinen auffordern dies zu tun, weil ich ja nicht weiß wie es mit dem Privaten dingen zu laufen hat, aber es lässt schleifen., was nicht nur die Hauptseite anbetrift, sondern auch unser ganzes Wiki. Ich war zwar auch nicht oft da, was Private Gründe hat, aber du, Colstation, ich und ein paar andere, sind die einzigsten, die sich wirklich nocht hiermit beschäftigen. Gruß --Greenhorn 21:58, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey Chief-tain, das liegt vor allem daran da derzeit einfach ein Halo-Tief ist, bedeutet ist gibt keine wirklich neuen Nachrichten zu Halo 4 und auch sonst nichts, das logt nicht gerade viele neue Gesichter an. Dafür prophezeie ich dir, dass sich das einige Zeit vor dem Release von Halo 4 oder eher noch sobald bei einer Spielemesse oder bei etwas ähnlichem neue Infos aufgetauchen, sich das komplett ändern wird. Das mit der Hauptseite hat folgenden Grund da ich und wie ich annehme auch Pete Privat derzeit ziemlichen Zeitmangel haben, ich wegen einem Krankheitsfall in der Familie und Pete weil er Pete ist :). Kelmo 22:33, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Tja Tain was soll man machen? Wie Kelmo schon sagte gibt es keine neuen Halo-Infos. Seit letzen Jahr, genauer November, gibt es keine neuen Halo-Infos. Die Hauptseite wurde erst verspätet geändert, weil ich persönlich zuzeit in der Prüfungsvorbereitung stecke und Kelmo ist eben Kelmo. Das mal einen Monat vergessen wurde, die Hauptseite zu aktualisieren ist aber nicht unser Fehler. Am 31. darauf hinweisen zu wollen hilft uns nicht besonders weiter den Fehler noch rechtzeitig zu bemerken. (auch wenn die Aktualisierung der Haupteite schon vor 2 Wochen erfolgte) Diese Fehler kann sich einschleichen.--Der Pete Besprechung 22:50, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, ich wollt nur nachfragen, ist ja auch kein Thema dass das passieren kann, und da du grade die Prüfungsvorbereitung ansprichst, ich stecje grad auch voll drin. --Greenhorn 11:56, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich denke es existiert ein klitzekleiner Unteschied zwischen der 10 Klasse und einen Informatikstudium. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png --Der Pete Besprechung 11:59, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Jaja, da hast du recht, nur würde ich auch gerne mehr Zeit mit Halopedia verbringen anstatt mich für die Prüfung vorzubereiten. ^^ --Greenhorn 12:03, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde dich gerne via E-Mail kontaktieren Hallo DerPete! Ich würde dich gerne via E-Mail kontaktieren. Keine Sorge, nix schlimmes, ehr was positives :) Könntest du mir bitte mit deiner bevorzugten E-Mail-Adresse eine E-Mail an marc@wikia-inc.com schicken? Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:59, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Kein Problem, die Mail ist verschickt. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 18:45, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC)